May's First Love
by GoldenRosez
Summary: May,Ash,Brock,and Max have just finished traveling through Hoenn. This is a story on there adventure home and before Ash leaves again. Will May fall for Ash? Will Ash fall for May? What will happen to May when Ash leaves for good? Find our HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**Mays First Love Chapter One**

(Pikachu is at a Pokémon daycare along with blaziken and beautifly.)

Ages:

Ash-13

May-13

Brock-?

Max- 8

Pikachu-?

The sound of Tailows echo through the air. May, Ash, Max and Brock were all coming home from there adventure in Hoenn. Unfortunately May did not win the grand festival, but Ash won his tournament. Grinning with happiness Ash walks proudly down the long path to Pallet town. May glares at him.

"Do you have to show off! So what, you won. Now move on!" May shouts to him. Ash turns around and laughs.

"Your just mad that you didn't win the Grand Festival!" Ash says while laughing. He turns around and continues to proudly walk ahead of them.

"Oh shuddup!" May yells at him, "sure I'm upset but at least I'm not acting like a child and bragging!"

"Whatever, you're just grumpy!" Ash looks over his shoulder and yells. May snaps. She marches up to him and yells.

"I am NOT grumpy! YOU'RE just annoying! Grow up already we are 15!" May yells right by his face. Ash jumps back.

"I am SO grown up! YOU'RE THE one whining about how you lost!" Ash yells back.

"Am not!" May yells again.

"Are too!" Ash yells back. They continue to argue.

"Will you children care to stop? Your giving me a headache and I DON'T want a headache when I see Nurse Joy, wait a minute… then she will have to care for me until I'm better, and feed me her home-made soup, and have to sit by me all the time and…" Brock trails off into his dream world. Max grabs his ear.

"We are NOT going to bring you to Nurse Joy over a little headache Brock!" Max yells. Ash and May stop their arguing and turn around to laugh.

"Something's never change," may laughs

"I guess this will be the last time we will all be here together…" Ash says quietly.

"I guess so… "May and Brock reply.

"But…but…but… we HAVE to see each other again…" Max eyes start to tear up. Ash goes up to him and puts his hand on his head.

"Max, you sure have grown since I met you, you will surely be a great trainer when you're older." Ash grins, "you might even beat me!"

May does a facepalm. Max grins.

"Just you wait Ash, when I'm old enough you'll see!" Max exclaims.

They continue down the long dirt road. The trees on the one side of them have tones of Pokémon in them. May and the others can hear the chirp of all the bug Pokémon and flying Pokémon. They keep walking till they come to a fork in the path.

"Which way Ash?" May asks.

"I don't know, why ask me?" Ash sharply says.

"Because YOU'RE THE one who's been leading us saying 'I'm the Champion I can do anything!'"

"Well you-"Ash gets cut off.

"Oh stop!" Brock yells, "You guys must be in love or something to be fighting this much!"

Max chokes on the water he was drinking and glares at them, the sun beaming off his glasses.

"You guys like each other huh? … MAYS GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Max yells. Bird Pokémon fly off the trees in panic. Ash and May look at each other and laugh.

"You GOT to be kidding me! Her! Ha ha ha, that's impossible to love someone like HER!" Ash laughs.

"Who would in the world would love someone of the likes of HIM!" May laughs.

"People in love are supposed to fight a lot, so you guys must be in love!" Brock yells.

"I have a feeling we have gone through this before…" Ash says. He flashbacks to the episode with the couple saying Ash and May were like a couple. Ash and May shiver.

"Ha ha ha, I would never like HIM!" May laughs, "I'm going to look for a place to sit."

May walks off toward the trees off to the right of her. The rest of them follow her. The forest gets thicker and they find it hard to see even each other.

"Everyone stick together!" Brock yells, but May is already gone.

They keep heading straight deeper and deeper into the forest to find May. They finally see light. The hurry toward the bright light between the dense tree branches. They come out of the bushes to find a beautiful lake surrounded by trees. Pokémon fly high above them and many duck down into the bushes and trees. Ash, Brock and Max look in front of them to see May, dressed into her new bikini. It was pink with black bows on the sides. Her brown hair falls loosely on her shoulders without her bandana on. She looks at them and strikes a pose.

"How do I look?" She questions. She turns to look at Ash. Ash blushes and looks down.

"You look very pretty," Brock smiles and elbows Ash gently.

"Ya… pretty…" Ash quietly responds. May grins.

"I want to go swimming in this lake!" She exclaims and turns to look at Brock, Max and Ash.

"Then go!" Ash glares and turns to sit down on a nearby rock. May just looks at him. Then a evil grin grows on her face.

"Oh you're coming into the water alright!" She says as she grabs his arm and drags him toward the lake.

They get to the edge of the lake and she pushes him in. He makes a giant splash. He splashes about to the edge of the lake (there's a small drop).

"How's the water Ash?" May laughs.

"Oh I don't know… how about you come and see?" Ash yells as he grabs her leg and pulls her in. He laughs. She comes up behind him and jumps on top. He stands on the bottom of the edge of the lake. He just barely touches the bottom. She hangs onto his back in a piggy-back way. She laughs.

"I think the water is great Ash. But I think your heart is making the water cold…" She laughs and drags him underwater.

They open there eyes and see a flash of gold cross across the other side of the lake. They turn to look at each other and nod. They were going to get that, whatever that was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mays First Love Chapter Two**

Hey! Sorry I haven't uploaded this! I was out for a couple days. Anyway here it is! If you notice any mistakes or have an idea then send me a review! Also if you want me to make it funnier then send me a review and I'll see what I can do. Anyway enjoy!

Last chapter May pushes Ash in the lake, they push each other underwater and then they see a shiny thing. They decided to go see what it was. Here is the next part.

They start to swim toward the shiny thing. They start to get closer and closer, but cannot make out what it is. May tugs Ash's arm and points to the surface. They swim up.

"Oh thank goodness! I was running out of breath!" May sighs.

"That would be the first…" Ash laughs. May splashes him.

"You're so mean." May frowns before taking a huge gulp of air and swimming back under.

"I am not…" Ash whispers to himself before going underwater again as well.

Under the water they turn to look at where the shiny thing was. It disappeared! Ash and May frantically look around for the shiny thing, but it was nowhere to be found. They swim back up to the surface.

"Look, you scared whatever it was away!" May yells at Ash.

"It was probably your loud mouth!" Ash yells back.

From shore Brock and Max just sat there and watched. Max sighs and Brock laughs.

"How long will this take now!" Max sighs.

"Who knows?" Brock laughs, "Young lovers could fight for days with no end, then love each other even more after."

"You think they're in L-L-LOVE!" Max yells.

"Of course!" Brock grins, "only lovers fight as much as them."

Max and Brock turn to look at Ash and May. They are still arguing and yelling.

"Maybe Ash has…" Brock trails off.

"Ash has what?" Max looks at Brock and questions.

"Oh, nothing…" Brock whispers.

Back at May and Ash, they continue to fight.

"I am NOT loud!" May yells.

"Your making all the Pokémon run away!" Ash yells back.

They continue to argue until May couldn't think of a comeback so they started swimming back. They make it about halfway back to shore when May screams out in pain. Everyone turns to look at her. She grabs her leg. She tries to hold on to her leg and swim, but she starts to sink. Ash panics and goes and grabs her. She loses conscience. Ash drags her to shore where she wakes up. She squints in pain and looks down at her leg. There is a huge scrape on her leg. Brock goes to examine it.

"Looks like a Corsola scraped you." Brock determines.

Ash looks at May and frowns. He goes and sits by her side. Max's glasses shine. He grins and thinks *Oh he's making a move is he?" Max giggles quietly. Ash grabs May's arm gently.

"It's all my fault! If I didn't argue with you then we would have got out in time. What can I do to make it up to you!" Ash apologizes and gives a small smile. May grins.

"Well you could come with me to the top of that hill over there." May says as she points to a nearby hill.

"Are you sure you can make it up there? Doesn't your leg hurt?" Ash asks.

"I can! I'm not a baby!" May laughs.

"Ok but grab onto me if your leg starts to hurt." Ash smiles.

They start to head toward the hill and when they get into the trees Max and Brock look at each other and sigh.

"They left us… AGAIN!" Max complains.

"Well they HAVE to be in love to IGNORE us!" Brock also complains.

"That's SO rude!" Max whines.

Brock goes silent. He looks down and starts thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" Max asks Brock.

"I just remembered something…" Brock replies quietly.

"What?" Max questions. Brock looks up at the hill.

"They call that hill 'Love hill'. It's named that because it's said that if you go up there with the person you love and you pick a flower and give it to them, they are destined to fall in love with you. Also it's said that if a girl brings a guy up there, her personality turns into that of a monster, like a vampire without the biting. It lasts for about 30 minutes…"

"WHAT!" Max yells.

"SHH!" Brocks covers Max's mouth, "I don't think Ash or May knows that, and we don't want to mess with love, do we?"

"No…" Max sighs.

"Now let's sit down and talk about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny!" Brock grins and goes to sit by the lake with his pictures of them in his hands. Max sighs.

"Ash, May… hurry back…"

Meanwhile with Ash and May, they make it to the foot of the hill. They look up.

"Looks about a half a hour climb, do you think you can make it?" Ash asks May.

May nods, "Yea, I can make it!"

They continue up the hill. Climbing over every rock and dodging every tree in the way. They make it about halfway, and then May collapses. Ash runs to her side.

"Do you need help?" Ash asks, holding out his hand.

"No, I'm fine." May smiles through the pain and tries to stand up again, but she falls back down.

Ash grabs her arm and lifts her up. He then puts his arm around her back and helps her to stand. She looks down blushing.

"Th-Thanks…" May whispers.

"No problem, I promise you'll make it up this hill, like you wanted." Ash smiles.

Ash helps May walk up the rest of the hill, his arm still around her holding her up. They don't talk the rest of the way up. After what seems like hours, which was only minutes, they reach the top. May hobbles her way to the clearing. Lots of gorgeous flowers are growing all around the top of the hill. In the center of the hill there is a small sparkling clear pond, a couple fish Pokémon are splashing about in it. At the far end of the hill you could overlook the lake and many other hills, none as beautiful as this one. Ash walks up beside May.

"Why did you want to take me here?" Ash questions.

"A few reasons…" May trails off.

May hobbles over to the pond. Ash joins her. They sit down on the edge and stick their feet into the cold water. May moves closer to Ash. Ash turns to look at her. He senses something has changed.

"What's wrong May? You don't seem like yourself." Ash questions. May grins.

"It's said this place will change a girl's personality for 30 minutes, and if you leave before that it stays that way forever. Also its said that you will find true love up here… if the guy gives the girl a rose, she will fall in love, and the monstrous effects disappear instantly, but if she gives him a rose then the guy will be trapped in her control for the rest of the day… and other stuff."

"But I don't see a rose up here!" Ash panics.

"There is only ONE. It's not that hard to find… I will give you 25 minutes." The controlled May laughs.

Ash runs off to find the rose. He goes through every patch of flowers he sees. He starts to panic even more, time is running out.

"Only 2 minutes until she goes to look! I have to find one!" Ash panics.

Ash continues to search, but time start to run out. Ash looks up at May, she slowly gets up. Ash frantically looks around. He looks over at the edge of the hill. It's the only place he hasn't looked. He quickly runs over and digs through the flowers. He stops. There in front of him is the most beautiful rose he has ever seen. He is trapped in its beauty. He reaches out to grab it but stops. He thinks.

*The legend says that if I give her a rose, she will fall in love with me. It will help her, but she will fall in love with me. I don't want to give this rose to her! Why would a girl, as pretty and nice as her, want to love me! I don't want to make her suffer… besides I-*

He gets cut off. The controlled May stands right in front of him looking down. Ash quickly grabs the rose. She smiles.

"Did I tell you once you give the rose to a girl; you are destined to be together. You are locked by heart together." The controlled May laughs.

Ash looks down at the delicate, beautiful flower in his hand. He looks back up at her.

"Don't be mad at me May… I like you, but I don't know which way yet… forgive me." He sighs.

Ash runs to the edge of the hill. It is a cliff. He raises his hand with the flower in it.

"No don't!" May yells.

She tries to run and grab it from him, but it was too late. Ash threw it off the edge. They watch it as it falls into the sharp rocks below. May falls to the ground.

"Why, Ash, why!" May starts to cry, "all I wanted was you!"

"That's not true May, it's not you that's speaking, it's just the legend!" Ash says as he picks her up. He carries her like a night in shining armour would. May blushes. Ash puts her down beside the lake. May passes out. Panicking Ash looks around for help, but no one is in sight. All of a sudden May starts to glow. Confused Ash grabs her arms, but the light sends him flying. Out of the light, many ghost Pokémon fly out of her, and fly away. The light then disappears. Ash runs up beside her and sits down. She slowly opens her bright blue eyes. She turns her head to look at him and smiles. Ash smiles back, tears glazing his eyes.

"Thank you Ash, for saving me." May smiles.

Ash's eyes start flowing with tears. He quickly grabs her and hugs her.

"I thought I lost you!" Ash sobs as he hugs her.

May smiles and hugs him back, tears flowing out of her eyes too.

"You'll never lose me Ash…"

Later they return to Max and Brock, who were starting to get impatient.

"What did you guys do up there!" Max yells.

"Was there any… touching?" Brock whispers in their ears.

Ash and May jump back.

"NO!" They yell together. They both laugh.

Brock sighs of disappointment and Max sighs of relief.

"Well I guess we are going to have to stay here the night." Brock says, "it's getting late."

"Alright," Everyone agrees.

Max and Brock walk over to their bags so they can set up the tents, Ash goes to join them but May grabs his arm and pulls him back.

"We must never tell anyone about that…" May looks down in embarrassment.

"Agreed," Ash grabs her shoulder and nods before walking off to help Brock and Max.

"I don't know why I even went up there…" May whispers to herself, " I didn't even know the legend… it was like I had… an instinct…"

May holds her shoulder where he just touched it and smiles. She thinks.

*What would have happened I did give him the flower…?*

Thanks for reading Chapter 2! I'll have chapter 3 out soon! Any ideas? Just send me a review and tell me if you liked this fantasy twist on it! Anyway… Read, review and uh… re-read? Ha ha ha . Anyway, hope to hear from you guys soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mays First Love Chapter Three**

Sorry I haven't written this in a while! I had… stuff to do and had summer and schools coming and all that. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Oh and by the way, I had writers block so it's not the best chapter. Enjoy!

May wakes up, feeling sweaty and weak. Breathing heavily she struggles to sit up.

*What is this feeling? I feel like I've been sleeping for the past week!* May thinks to herself.

She slowly crawls to the door of the tent and sticks her head out. The sun shines brightly into her eyes. She squints and puts her hand above her eyes. He vision starts to get clearer and she starts to make out figures. She blinks and then she sees that its Ash and Max bringing back a bucket of water from the lake. She looks where they are headed. Brock is standing by the fire with the portable fire table placed about it. Brocks pink apron is easy to see from May's view. She holds back a laugh.

After several minutes of trying to get a hold of herself from laughing at Brock, she brings her head back into her tent to get changed. Her pink nightgown is replaced her red shirt and white skirt with navy leggings. She quickly brushes her hair and puts her bandana on. Double-checking herself in her portable mirror, she smiles and brings herself to go outside.

"Oh good afternoon sleepy-head!" Ash calls out to May.

May jumps a bit from the unusual statement. She nods.

"Ya… good after…noon?" May looks to the sky. She notices it looks about 2pm. "How long did I sleep for?" She adds.

"You slept for about… 17 hours." Brock replies, looking down at his watch. May giggles. He's still wearing his pink apron.

"Oh…" May trails off while trying not to look at Brock. She turns to look at Ash. Their eyes meet. She blushes and quickly looks away. He looks down. Max glances at both of them and pushes his glasses up, reflecting the sun.

"Oh what is this? Do I smell… ROMANCE?" Max questions, loudly.

Ash and May jump back a bit. They exchange glances, but quickly look away, blushing.

"No! You smell the soup!" Brock exclaims, ignoring Max's dumb-struck look. Ash and May laugh.

*I don't like him… Do i?* May thinks to herself.

*She's just a friend right? But why did I feel so bad when I thought I lost her…* Ash thinks.

While Ash and May space out into their own little worlds, Max walks up to Brock and whispers in his ear.

"What do you think happened up there?" Max whispers to Brock. Brock shrugs.

"Who knows? They may never tell us. All we can do is wait and see if something happens. And why do you care?" Brock questions Max. Max grins and pushes his glasses up.

"So I can finally have something to bug her about that is worthwhile!" Max exclaims. Brock facepalms himself.

"Kids will be kids…" He laughs. Max scowls at him.

"What did you say?" Max asks sharply.

"Oh…Nothing" Brock laughs.

After eating they decide to pack up there stuff and leave. They come out of the bushes and back onto the road. After getting the bearings, they continue down the road. Ash proudly leading the way, May shortly behind nagging him about how he is so self-centred, Max and Brock listening to Ash and Mays arguments, just like before the stop.

"Oh my goodness Ash! Just because you won doesn't mean you can go around like you rule the world!" May complains.

"I'm not acting like I own the world May! You're just jealous and upset that you lost to Drew!" Ash laughs.

"I am not! And he DID get defeated after! It just wasn't my day…" May sighs.

"Then there is no such thing as 'your day' because you always lose! Unlike me who WON!" Ash excitedly brags.

"I do so have 'my day'! And in case you don't remember you lost A LOT of times! And also you tied with me remember?" May argues.

"Tied? You never entered gym challenges…" Ash trails off, confused.

"In the contest we entered together dumbo! Do I have to pull out my half ribbon?" May says while reaching in her pocket. She pulls out half of a pretty orange ribbon and holds it up, grinning.

"Oh! THAT tie! I have the other half of that ribbon!" Ash exclaims. May smacks her face with her hand.

*Must be hypnotised from his bragging* she thinks. She sighs a worried sigh. *What am I ever going to do with him…*

Ash pulls out his half ribbon and smiles.

"You know this is my favourite ribbon…" Ash grins. May looks down blushing.

"That's because it's your only ribbon…" May says under her breath, but can't help but smile.

*Why am I smiling? I don't like him so when he says something like that it shouldn't bother me…* May thinks to herself. Ash and May put away there ribbons and continue to walk silently for a while.

"Brock, don't you think Ash and May's personalities have changed since they fell into that lake?" Max questions.

"How so?" Brock asks, barely paying attention.

"Well, ah hem, Ash has gotten a lot more… oh what's a word I can use… flirty. He's keeps bragging and showing off to her. And May has gotten more… strict but in a nice kind of way…" Max replies. He re-thinks his words.

"I have no idea what you just said Max, but like I said before, people in love will always act strange, that's the way love is." Brock says, keeping his eyes focused forward.

"Whatever you say…" Max replies.

A short while after they reach a town. It is a pretty small town, surrounded in trees and hills. Flowers are growing everywhere and the sweet smell of honey reaches their noses. Immediately May gets out her "best food places" book and starts to flip through the many crinkled pages. Ash sighs.

"Just pick a place already!" Ash complains.

"I am!" May returns. She closes her book.

"So where are we going?" Brock questions.

"To the "Honey Bun" restaurant!" May exclaims, "it's supposed to be famous for its food made from honey!"

"Alright let's go!" Ash exclaims, marching off.

"Um… your highness, it's that way." May laughs. Ash turns sharply and walks the correct way.

"*sigh* This is going to be a long day" Max and Brock sigh.

After eating their food, they go outside and continue into another forest. Ash continues to march ahead but May decides to walk with Brock and Max. May can't stop thinking about why she keeps feeling stuff for Ash. Brock turns to her.

"Whats wrong May?" Brock asks.

"Oh nothing…" She replies, "it's ok, I've just had a lot on my mind."

Brock nods and puts his hand on her shoulder. He smiles. May feels his strong hand gently resting on her shoulder. She smiles, embarrassed and nods. Brock removes his hand.

They reach a clearing just before the sun begins to set. May sets up the tents while Ash and Max help Brock with the food. After everything is set up and ready. They begin to eat. May avoids Brock and Ash's eye contact. She doesn't want to get embarrassed again. They all eat in silent, except the occasional questions between mouthfuls.

After dinner Ash and May clean up the dishes. They continue to ignore each other. Sensing the tension between the two, Max grins. *Maybe if I… they will get closer…* Max thinks to himself. Smiling he walks up behind Ash and dumps water on him and runs. Ash looks around but all he sees is May grinning.

"Hey! What did you do?" Ash complains. May laughs.

"I didn't do anything!" She continues to giggle.

"You dumped water on me!" Ash complains again, crossing his arms.

"I did not!" May counters.

"You're the only on here!" Ash frowns, bringing his face closer to hers. She blushes and turns to look away.

Ash reaches down to grab a glass of water, but instead of drinking it he splashes the water at May. Shaken, May stares at him awestruck.

"What did you do!" May exclaims.

*Uh oh… what did I do…* Max thinks to himself. He quietly slips away into his tent.

May reaches for another cup and splashes it in Ash's face. Ash returns by splashing another cup of water in her face. Soon they begin to laugh and start a water war. Brock turns to yell at them to get ready to go to sleep, but he notices them. Smiling he nods and turns towards his tent. The 'fighting' continues for another 10 minutes. They are covered in soapy water and bubbles. Ash turns to look at May and laughs.

"I win!" He laughs.

"In your dreams!" May laughs, splashing him one last time in the face with water.

"Not fair!" Ash yells, grinning he takes his dripping wet hat off. He rings the water out and places it back on his soaking wet hair.

"It is so fair!" May replies simply. She lets out a giggle and turns to look away.

"Hey May… about the other day…" Ash begins.

"I'm sorry about that…" May quickly apologizes, turning her head slightly to stare up at the many Pokémon flying about. Ash nods.

"Don't worry about it, I was just going to ask-" Ash begins to say but get cut off. A little annoyed about getting cut off he lets out a quiet sigh.

"Would you have given me the rose if there was no other way, or would you leave me to be trapped…" May questions quietly, so quietly Ash barely hears it.

"Well… I don't know…" Ash replies quietly. He rubs his hand on the back of his head. May turns around sharply and looks him in the eyes.

"Would you have given it to me, just so you could break my heart?" May questions silently, but her words have a sharp tone in them. Ash takes a surprised step back.

"I would never do that to you May." Ash smiles, shaking off the sharpness May had.

"I'm sorry again Ash… I don't know what's gotten into me lately." May smiles slightly. It's gotten darker so Ash can barely see her now. Through the darkness Ash can sense that May is shaking. He takes off his wet sweater, rings it out and gently places it on Mays shoulders.

"I don't want you to get sick because of me. Don't worry about anything May, its ok." Ash smiles. Still shaking, May smiles back.

"Thank you Ash." May quietly whispers under her breath. She looks at her feet and then she feels arms wrap around her. The embrace is strong and warm. She looks up and sees Ash, he's looking down at her smiling. Embarrassed she looks away. They stand under the moonlight, with Ash's arms gently around May.

*No, I don't like him. I don't like him. I like… don't I…* May thinks and closes her eyes to the warmth and strength of Ash's arms around her. *I can't like him… I can't…*

Well that's Chapter 3 end! Sorry again that it's been so long! With school coming up and the summer and my other story and all that I just haven't had much time! Anyway, READ, REVIEW and RE-READ! Thanks for all the support and if you have any ideas, tell me! I have major writers block hahaha anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH!


End file.
